


Nothing More Important Than You

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tenderness, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Andy walks up to his and Eddie's tent, the lack of soothing tunes signalling alarm bells in his mind.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Nothing More Important Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously doesn't drabble mean 100 words?? Why can't I just do that?! I'm sorry xD
> 
> Anyways, take another andyeddie fluff prompt from [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/) that I adored writing. Thank you so much for the suggestion!!

Andy walks up to his and Eddie's tent, the lack of soothing tunes already signalling alarm bells in his mind; it wasn’t like Eddie to not play his guitar at night. He could usually be found sat with their boys, singing along to well-known melodies, and if not then he'd be alone in the confines of their tent. Which was actually one of the reasons he'd come over here in the first place. Leaving the boys to entertain themselves for a moment as he promised to find the Lieutenant and bring him over due to popular demand tonight. It was heart-warming to think about, to see the clear admiration they all had for Eddie.

  
The worry that Andy first thought only grew deeper when he pushed through the flaps of the tent to find Eddie on his cot, curled in on himself, and his guitar left untouched in it's makeshift stand of twigs and rocks (which Andy himself had fashioned up, much to the other man's amusement). Eddie made no sign of noticing Andy's presence, but he doubted the man was asleep. He was usually the last to succumb to exhaustion. 

  
“Eddie?” he asked, cautiously, his quiet voice cutting through the silence like a sharp knife. There was no reply, but the twitch of Eddie's leg didn’t go unnoticed by Andy. With a saddened sigh, he stepped closer to Eddie's cot and rested a warm hand on the man's knee. “Eddie, talk to me. Please?”

  
Eddie hummed, an unwilling groan, but nevertheless he twisted his body so that he could look up at Andy. His face looked pale, brows scrunched together forming unfamiliar lines on his forehead. Cheeks stained with the remnants of dried tears, and eyes red, Andy felt his heart clench at the sight.

  
“Oh, Eddie...” his hand was moving, fingers carding through dirt-clogged hair without even registering it. Eddie leaned into the touch, the corners of his mouth softening.

  
“’m fine.” Eddie tried to reassure him, but his throat was clearly ripped raw and dry. 

  
“Don’t lie to me, love.” Andy sighed, tilting his head to meet Eddie's vacant eyes. “You're not.”

  
“’s not your problem,” Eddie complained, but it didn’t hold his usual bite. “Be right as rain t'morra.”

  
Andy shifted his body, now perched on the edge of Eddie's cot, and cupped the other man's face with his palms. Thumbs stroked under Eddie's eyes, washing away fresh tears and mud. “Eddie. If you’re not well, or upset, you’ve gotta talk to me. I’m here for you, alright? Always will be.” 

  
Eddie dropped his gaze, lowered somewhere between his lips and his chest. Andy tried not to let it hurt him, but whenever Eddie shut him out it stung worse than any bullet wound could. 

  
“You’ve got better things t'worry about.” Eddie muttered, voice now barely above a whisper. “Gotta whole company. Can’t come running to you every time I’m hurt now, can I?” Andy supposes that Eddie meant for that last part to come out differently – teasing and strong, perhaps – but it sounded like nothing but a lonely plea for affection and support. Something which Andy had always tried to make sure Eddie got from him, and clearly he'd failed. 

  
Words didn’t do Andy's thoughts justice, so instead he chose to curl a hand behind Eddie's neck and lift him up just a slight whilst dipping his own head down. Their lips met in a feather-light kiss, gentle as ever with Eddie, and Andy tried not to be sad as he tasted the evidence of tears on Eddie’s mouth. Eddie sighed contently into the kiss, pushing higher to establish a deeper connection which Andy was more than happy to grant him. The slip of tongues, warmth eliciting through every fibre in Andy's body, was something he knew he'd never want to experience with another.

  
When they separated, the small show of a smile rested on Eddie’s mouth and his eyes held a little more light in them than before. Sliding his fingers from Eddie’s hair to under his chin, Andy tilted the man's face to make sure he was looking deep into his eyes when he spoke. “I never want you to think you’re anything less than my top priority.” 

  
Eddie was silent, eyes searching his for something – Andy wasn’t quite sure what. He must have found it, because he was suddenly clutching at the collar of Andy's shirt and tugging him down into a desperate kiss that was bound to leave them both breathless. Andy decides that the boys can find something else to keep them occupied tonight; neither of them would be leaving here anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this!
> 
> Love you guys <3


End file.
